The present invention relates to a technique of simplifying an authentication processing between a terminal apparatus and a server apparatus.
In an authentication processing technique, there has been known a method in which an authentication processing is conducted between a communication terminal and a remote apparatus, and a plurality of remote apparatuses share information on the authentication (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-118560 (to be referred to as Reference 1 hereinafter)). There has also been known a method in which an authentication processing is conducted between a packet communication device, instead of the terminal apparatus of Reference 1, and a network authentication access control server (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-240819 (to be referred to as Reference 2 hereinafter)). Further, there has been known a method in which ID information (a cooperative ID) is coordinated among a plurality of applications in a single terminal apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-59038 (to be referred to as Reference 3 hereinafter)).